Angel Kitsune
by MicDDciM
Summary: Naruto is taken out of the village after the Kyuubi attack by Jiraiya at the request of the Hokage. What will happen when he returns? What is his mysterious kekkei genkai? How will this all affect the praised Sasuke? No pairing yet.
1. Prologue

Ahem. I think I'll introduce myself before I start with story. My name is Adam, I'm a guy and I've been clean for the last 106 day.

Applause sounds

Yes I know. It's great. And I feel great. I know longer have to sit on the toilet for hours because of my addiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, all of that was a load of crap, except for my name and gender but anyway. I decided to write this story because I've been reading a couple Naruto fics and wanted to try my hand at one.

Just to say, I suck at languages so I will not always have the proper translations. But if someone would willingly take time out of their life to help a poor boy like myself in that then I'd be more than appreciative.

I'll be changing the name of my fic once I think of one that actually fits but until then you'll have to put up with 'Angel kitsune'. Yes, I know it sucks but it's the best I can think of at the moment.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Crap, almost forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or any of the character's in Naruto. Yadda Yadda Yadda. There will be characters that I introduce, but most you have probably met before (well not met, but you know what I mean).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1. PROLOGUE**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hokage Office_

He sat there waiting for his sensei to come back. He sat there quietly, thinking over the events of last night. It was the morning after the Kyuubi attack and bodies still littered the streets and surrounding forest. The people that lived were in too much pain to start the horrible job of identifying all the bodies. Already people were demanding the execution of the boy that the Yondaime sealed the beast into, he couldn't understand why though. If it wasn't for the sacrifice the blonde made of his life, and to an extent the life of his son, then there would be no Konoha left. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice that his sensei and father figure had walked in holding a wiggling bundle of something.

"Ahem. Ahem..." He cleared his throat loudly to attract the attention of his student. "You seem troubled, Jiraiya."

"Not at all, Sarutobi, just thinking up ideas for my latest book." Laughed the tall man awkwardly.Truthfully, saying that he was 'troubled' would be an understatement. In a single night he had lost his son and his prize student, who was like a second son to him. He was finding it hard just being in Konoha at the moment, in fact he would have been long gone if the Sandaime hadn't asked for a meeting with him."But I would like to know why I am here."

"Hhhmm. Hhhmm...You should hide behind that mask of yours Jiraiya. It does not suit you. But if you must know, I have asked you here because you are the only one that I trust enough to ask this favour of." Pausing to look down at the bundle in his arms, he continued without ever taking his eyes off of the odd bundle with a golden top." I want you to take Naruto here out of the village for a while... I am not as optimistic as Minato as to think that the village will respect his wishes. I know that the boy will have an extremely hard live and will have to make up for things that he did not do, all because the villagers want something to blame."

"Sensei. You can't be serious?"

"Indeed I am, Jiraiya. I know that he will never be able to will the holes left by Shinji's and Minato's deaths... But I need someone trustworthy to look after the boy, to give him the love and care he deserves."

"Sarutobi..."

"I know you understand why I am asking this of you. If you do not want to help me with this then I'm sure I will be able to find someone else who will. I just thought that you would be more willing to help seeing as he is the son of Minato, the man that you saw as a second son."

"Stop. Of course I will take him, it's the least I can do for Minato. And for Shinji, he wouldn't want the hero of the village or any child to be hated...Can I hold him?"

"Thank you." He slowly handed the gurgling form of Naruto over to his student.

"So this is NamiKaze Naruto, huh? His eyes are not what I expected them to be, I thought they would be more like his father's. But they don't look like any of of his parents'. They're kind of creepy, with the silver ring going around his pupils and his iris', it makes him look like some sort of ghost." He finally takes his eyes of the small child in his arms to look up at his sensei. "Do you think he has some sort of lesser kekkei genkai?"

"I wouldn't think so, neither of his parents had one." Replied the old man calmly. _'If only you knew Jiraiya. The kekkei genkai that Naruto has the power to awaken has only been recorded once before in history. It's said to only awaken in those who are both pure in spirit and have had the misfortune of carrying a huge burden since birth. Minato really should have expected this to happen'_

Silently Sarutobi watched as Jiraiya played with the boy, a fatherly look in his students eyes. '_ I'm glad he will have at least one other person in this world to see him for what he really is. A fragile little child with the largest burden imaginable.'_

"Now I have one more request, even though I know you would do this without my asking. I would like you to train Naruto to the best of your abilities, by no means am I asking you to make him into the next Minato, but I would like for him to be able to protect himself from those who wish to harm him just incase you are not around. I would also like for him to be able to protect his precious people as best as he can, as you and I both know there wont be many of them."

"This is starting to sound almost like a mission." Laughed Jiraiya.

"Yes. A very, very, _very_ long one." Chuckled the old man. Looking down at the boy in the large mans arms. " Do you have an idea of what you are going to be calling him? I do not think it would be wise for him to be named Namikaze for the time being."

"How about..." Taking his eyes of the child in his arms. " Uzumaki. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto... After his mother..."

"Yes. That would fit. Not many knew of his mother, and even fewer knew of her name." Glancing shortly down at the newly named Uzumaki Naruto, who had fallen asleep at some point during their conversation, he continued "Now I will be leaving it up to you to decide what he is ready to be told and what he is not during your time away, but I trust you to _only_ tell him when you think he will be able to handle it. And I would like to see him again at some before I die so you will have return to Konoha at some point, hopefully he will come to call it home."

"Okay old man, I got it. Don't get yer undies in a twist." He snickered. "I think it would be wiser to leave sooner rather than latter so I think I'll be heading of now." He turned towards the door being careful not to wake the bundle cradled in his muscular arms.

The only reaction the Hokage made to his student's name for him was a slight twitch of his eyebrow to show his annoyance. "Humph. Oh and Jiraiya, try not to turn Naruto into a super-pervert like yourself. I don't think the Yondaime would appreciate it if his son turned out like you."

"Do you have no faith in me, sensei?" Said Jiraiya clutching his chest acting hurt.

"Whatever." Ignoring his student's question. "Goodbye Jiraiya, I have a lot of work to do as you know. I hope to hear from you soon. Be Safe"

"Alright. See you some other time, old man." Jiraiya replied with a nod while walking out of the Hokage's office.

After the door had closed behind them the Hokage took a said at his old desk, it had been years since he last sat here but he knew he had to do it. He stared down at the forms that covered the hard wood desk, all of them being death certificates that needed to be signed, all for the shinobi that had died in one night. Turning his chair round, he stared out the window, he wasn't looking at anything in particular, just gazing into space thinking to himself. _'I wonder what kind of man you will grow up to be Naruto-kun. I know fate has you destined you for greatness, but will all of it be good or will you have to sacrifice too much just like the last who had your kekkei genkai.'_

"Hmmmmm... I wonder..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue finished. **

**A/N It sucks, I know, just give me time, the story will get better. I just need to get in the flow of things. Reviews would help so I can edit my fic accordingly.**

**And that it. For now at least.**


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been crazy busy at school and partying so I've not had a lot of time to write, and when I do have time I'm usually hungover so I can't really write.

Okay, so names for Naruto's Kekkei genkai. I wont be introducing it for a while so you have plenty of time to vote.

Vote for the one you want(obviously):

**Goriyaku** - Divine favor (I think)

**tenkei** - Heavenly Gift (I think)

If you can think of something better that is along the same lines as the two above then don't hesitate to tell me and I'll add it into the vote.

"Buh" - Normal speech

_'Buh'_ – Thoughts

"**Buh"** - Kyuubi speaking

Buh – Jutsu names

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 years later...

Somewhere in nowhere...

"Hey! Gaki!! Hurry the hell up! We need to get you and 'your team' to Konoha before the damn genin exams!" Shouted the odd looking man waving angrily at the boy in the food stand. The man was wearing a robe similar to the one the Hyuuga Head wore. From behind he looked like an ordinary person, but from the front everyone could see he was clearly some sort of ninja or fighter. He had bright blonde hair, a sickly pale complexion and a large scar the ran down the left side of his face through his eye, which was close. His single open eye was a brilliant shade of green that would make a leaf jealous. Standing, he was obviously over 6 feet tall with broad shoulders. You wouldn't think so by looking at him, but this man was actually the Toad Sannin of Konoha disguised in a powerful genjutsu that only a genjutsu master or someone with a kekkei genkai would be able to see through.

Which is exactly what is student had.

"SHUT UP ERO-SENSEI!!!!! This is the first time I've had ramen in 3 months! 3 MONTHS!!!!" Screamed the smaller version of the man. They wore the exact same clothing, had the same colour of hair and eyes, the only difference was that the boy was missing the scar on his face. Just by looking at them you could tell that they were father and son.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!!!!!"

"E-R-O – S-E-N-S-E-I!!!!! Now be quiet and let me finish!"

"Damn kids. No respect for their damn elders." Mumbled the large man under his breath. He slowly walked over to the ramen stand where his student was polishing off his fifteenth bowl of pig water he called food. " You really shouldn't eat so much of that stuff, it can't be good for your health."

"Huh?" Taking his eyes off of his food to look up at one of his few precious people. "You say something?"

"Never mind. Now come on, we need to get to Konoha. And I'd like to get there before nightfall. I can't take another day of sharing a tent with you. You drool so much it gets _my _shoes wet." The man was trying desperately not to laugh at the look on the young boys face.

"I DO NOT!" Screamed the young man while his face turned crimson at the fact that the stand owners had been listening to their conversation.

"You do too." Smiled the older man. "Oh, and gaki, when we get closer to Konoha you'll need to get your team ready."

"Will do." The boy replied energetically.

The scarred man was amazed at how quickly his students emotions could change. He couldn't help but think how this boy was so much like his sons it was uncanny. His thoughts would have continued along this path if the stand owner hadn't caught his attention.

"So, who's going to be paying for all of this?" Said the balding ramen chef pointing at the stack of twenty bowls next to his student.

"The boy will pay -" He was cut off as he saw a silver streak appeared where his student had once sat. He grabbed the note that lay on the counter top and read it out loud. "Thanks for the ramen, ero-sensei."

It seemed as if the whole street was silent until, "DAMN YOU GAKI!!!!!!!!" Everyone in a mile radius of the roar turned to see the cause jump out of the ramen stand into the street. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, GAKI!!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!!

WITH ME!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha Academy

"Hey, did you hear? Apparently there is some new team coming here to take the genin exams." A girl with blonde hair whispered to the girl next to her.

"Yeah. I heard. But how come they're on a team when they haven't even taken the genin exams yet?" The pink haired girl whispered back.

"I don't know. I just hope there are some cute boys on the team."

"There wont be. They'll probably just be some weak losers with some bum of a sensei. Anyway, we've got Sasuke-kun, and he's more then enough."

"INO! SAKURA! Will you two pay attention and stop talking!" Yelled a red-faced Iruka.

Ino immediately turned so she was facing the front but Sakura was away in her own little world, obviously think about the stuck-up Uchiha. _'Ahh Sasuke-kun, you're so cute, strong and mysterious. I can't wait until you realise that you love me.'_

Sakura was brought out of her fantasies by the huge face of Iruka being just inches away from her own face.

"That is it Sakura! For not paying attention you get to stay behind at the end of the day and clean the blackboard in all the classrooms on this floor."

"WHAT!" The pink-headed girl screeched. "That's not fair!"

"Well it's your own fault Sakura, maybe that will teach you to pay more attention in class." The chunin calmly stated, releasing the Big Red Head Technique.

"Damn teachers, interrupting my dreams about Sasuke-kun." The green-eyed girl mumbled when she saw that Iruka-sensei was out of earshot resulting in most of the boys crying in laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know it's short chapter but I couldn't make it any longer without having to change my plan around and I'm too lazy to do that.

See you next time. And reviews are appreciated.


End file.
